Much Ado About Nothing
by kaoru240
Summary: continuacion de The Taming of the Shrew de ren is a bird, Cuando se planea una boda es mejor tener una estrategia.Ichiruki
1. Much Ado About Nothing

Título: "Much Ado About Nothing" (Mucha Dificultad Sobre Nada)

**_Kaoru:_** Hola, aquí les dejo el otro fic que les había dicho anteriormente, esta es una traducción del original, el cual le pertenece a _ren is a bird_, pero para comprender un poco a que se refiere en algunas partes este fic, tiene que leer primero **_The Taming of the Shrew_**, el cual traduje con anterioridad para ustedes, para los que no la han leído búsquenlo en mi profile, es muy lindo . Este fic no es un one-shot, tiene mas capítulos, los cuales traduciré mas adelante, dependiendo de los reviews, o sea de cuantos quieran que lo siga traduciendo.

_**Ren is a bird:**_

Disclaimer: Mi gato posee todo, así que si vas a demandar, demándalo a él

Resumen: Porque uniéndose al clan Kuchiki requiere un duelo. Una pieza acompañante de mi otro one-shot, The Taming of the Shrew.

¡Por el por, es muy difícil mantener el carácter de Byakuya, y lo hace gracioso también!

Kuchiki Byakuya aprecia la calma en las cosas simples. Cuando él miró la lluvia del te que sirve su sirviente para él y su invitado, él lo encontró…agradable…ver la suave ondulación del vapor y oír el suave clic de la olla cuando vuelve a la bandeja. Cuando el sirviente se mueve silenciosamente por el cuarto y deslizando suavemente el biombo, mientras dejándolo con su invitado en privado, Byakuya reflejando el placer que puede ganar con la calma, una vida tranquila.

Quizas es por eso que a su invitado … le desagrada… grandemente.

Cuando byakuya llevo la taza a sus labios, examinó a su invitado a través del vapor. Kurosaki Ichigo. El caos disociado que casi provocó una guerra civil en la Sociedad de las Alma. El Joven grosero que le gustaba burlarse de sus superiores descaradamente. El tonto arrogante que estaba sentado ahora enfrente de el, estaba mirando la taza de Té.

El violento rufián con quien su hermana, a pesar que el la consideraba cauta o prudente, parecía ser tomada. **(n/k: Byakuya, se refiere a que fue el rufián con quien se quedo con Rukia, por si no entendieron a que se refería xD)**

Esto era sobre su hermana, sin duda, lo que trajo a este matón de cabeza naranja a su puerta. Byakuya apostaría por eso- si estuviera jugando. Y aunque él estaba conciente del motivo de su visita, eso no significaba que se lo dejaría más fácil para su oponente.

_Estudiar a tu oponente. Permítele hacer el primer golpe, para que tú puedas aprender de su técnica. _

Byakuya puso su té abajo y espero, el era un hombre paciente, uno usa examinar todos los ángulos de la batalla.

Como era usual, su oponente parecía estar haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Kurosaki continúa mirando su té intacto. Y el estaba comenzando a verse ligeramente verde.

_A veces, una ficción puede dibujar a su oponente en una posición del ataque, mientras dejándole indefenso en un golpe de prisa, como un soplo._

"¿Estas disfrutando de tu té?" la voz de Byakuya era orgullosa, y culta. "Es una mezcla que Rukia pide a menudo cuando ella esta aquí. Asumí que seria conveniente también para un paladar poco refinado como el tuyo.

"esta bien" Kurosaki dijo, y para demostrarlo, el tomo la taza. Entonces el maldijo cuando se quemo su lengua.

Byakuya levantó una ceja y tomó su propia taza, mientras bebiendo a sorbos delicadamente. El primer intercambio de soplos, y su oponente se apuñalaba.

Cuando se terminó el Té, Kurosaki ya no tenía una distracción, Asi que él se volvió a mirar intensamente hacia el capitán de la sexta división.

_Usa la fuerza de tu oponente contra ellos. Le permitió atacar, con sus soplos en un lado, cuando ellos se cansan_. **(n/k: Se refiere en un ataque, cuando se casa el oponente, el da un ataque)**

Byakuya ignoró la mirada de él, y respiró en el aroma del té.

"¿Así que eso es lo que hace un capitan todo el día? ¿Beber Té?"

"Generalmente hay mas papel involucrado diariamente en la división, pero yo disfruto después de un té" Byakuya respondió fríamente, mientras poniendo una vez más su taza abajo.

_Para mantener la velocidad adquirida, comprometer los limitados ataques; no la fuerza completa, pero bastante para mantener ocupado a su oponente._

"Sin embargo, es considerado buenos modales ofrecer un refrescos a los invitados," Byakuya hizo una pausa, "si o no ellos lo…esperen."

La segunda pausa, hizo permitirle a Kurosaki interpretar el mensaje oculto detrás de las palabras. El shinigami de cabello anaranjado rechina sus dientes.

"Bueno, este "inesperado invitado" dirá su asunto para permitir seguir con su agitado horario". Mientras Byakuya a menudo se había dado cuenta de su falta de sentido del humor, pero incluso él tenia claro el sarcasmo.

_Encuentra a tu oponente de fuego con hielo, y cada ataque con desviación_.

"Por favor hazlo"

Kurosaki abrió su boca y la cerró, entonces sacó una respiración de frustración. Levanto los ojos al techo (No había ninguna plegaria a cualquier entidad que lo ayudara en su esfuerzo o lo golpeara a alumbrar su miseria), el finalmente dijo bruscamente, "yovineapedirlamanodetuhermanaenmatrimonio"

"sí, yo estoy conciente de eso" La boca de Kurosaki calló en Shock, y Byakuya se felicitó a el mismo, por un buen golpe **(n/k:se refiere por haber dejado a Ichigo en shock, a ese golpe se refiere) "**Kisuke-san me informó sobre tus intensiones hace una semana" El convenientemente omitio lo que habia hecho kisuke para decir a byakuya para que "llegara a la idea" antes de que el estuviera con su espada en una distancia del hombre que su hermana estaba bastante aficionada.

_Viendo tu guardia, y no exponiendo ninguna sorpresa a tus enemigos. La sorpresa denota una falta de preparación, y esta falta es una debilidad que puede explotarse _

"Sin embargo el no me informó, del porque tu querrías hacerlo" Byakuya espero una respuesta, y Kurosaki masculló algo, "Disculpa, creo no haber entendido"

"Porque ella patea mi trasero"

"una fina cualidad de un compañero de boxeo, estoy seguro, pero no es necesario en una esposa" Byakuya hizo una pausa y reconsidero "O quizás estoy equivocado en tu caso"

_No responder a los tontos sarcasmos de tu oponente, porque ellos son pequeñas distracciones de la verdadera batalla_

Kurosaki murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "bastardo arrogante", pero Byakuya escogió ignorarlo por causa de conveniencia.

Después de un rato Kurosaki continuó, pero un poco refunfuñando "Porque ella me hace ser mas fuerte y mejor persona, y porque la amo, maldición"

"Si tu le preguntas, yo asumo que pulirás más tu presentación de la que me has dado ¿verdad?

"No pensé que me tendría que poner todo romántico para ti" Kurosaki cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño "Así que, ¿eso es un sí?

Byakuya se encontró con su ceño y mirara, considerando una contestación conveniente.

_La_ _distracción es un poderoso aliado en la batalla, y deja a tu oponente fuera de balance_.

"Cuando conocí a tu padre primero" Byakuya comenzó "yo lo encontré vulgar, molestoso, y un poco tonto. Mas bien cuando te conocí. Mi inicial valoración hacia ti fue que eras como tu padre".

Byakuya notó la tensión en su oponente y como llevaba su túnica. El tendría que recomendarle al muchacho aprender compostura; Kurosaki estaba viendo donde atacar con su zanpukto en el ahora.

_Y finalmente cuando su oponente esta fuera de balance, tu golpeas._

"Tu padre tuvo una esposa, que el atesoro sobre todo lo demás en el mundo" Byakuya sentía una ligera punzada cuando el pensó en Hisana –una pieza perdida que seguía siendo un dolor constante en su alma. El pobre dolor que pobremente estaba oculto, la perdida, era una conexión que siempre sintió con el hombre Kurosaki **(nk: se refiere a Isshin) **"yo imagino que tu estarás mejor que tu padre en ese aspecto. Cuando reconocí esa característica en tu linaje, concedí que eras admirable y digno de Rukia, a pesar de tus más graves fallas. Y entonces decidí que si Rukia puede tolerar tu presencia, intentare soportarte también.

Byakuya tomo la tetera "¿Quieres mas té?"

_Un maestro en el campo de la batalla termina la pelea no cuando su oponente espera, pero en un instantáneo latido perfecto. Y después del latido, el toma el goce de una simple victoria, elegantemente ganada por sus tácticas superiores y habilidades._

"espera, me hiciste pasar por toda esta basura, y sin embargo ibas a decir que sí igual!"

Pobre Ichigo, en una batalla de ingenios, yo pienso que Byakuya lo tendría cazando con su escopeta.

**Notas de kaoru:** Así que opinan, este fic tiene mas capítulos, algunos muy entretenidos, les tinca si lo continuo?

Por favor reviews, avísenme cualquier error, y digan si les gustan mis traducciones

Plz reviews

PD: las frases en cursivas son los pensamientos de byakuya, como una técnica de batalla, cualquier cosa que no se entienda, avísenme para arreglarlo mañana, ya que apenas lo revise porque me apure para subir el capitulo, y me están retando por la hora, asi q espero tener review a cambio del sacrificio q hago, ya q me van a retar por la hora asi que por favor reviews,


	2. The apparel oft proclaims the man

Hola bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, de verdad les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas ya que expuse el primer capitulo hace ya un tiempo y recién expongo el segundo capitulo, gomen ToT, no había podido hacerlo antes, sorry.

-----------

**Titulo:** La ropa a menudo proclama al hombre.

**Disclaimer:** indirectas del manga. Si tu pestañeas lo extrañara.

**Resumen:** Cuando se planea una boda, es mejor tener una buena estrategia. Y afortunadamente, Rukia es una excelente estratega.

**Antes de que leas:** ¡¡Esto es oficial, esto ahora es una serie!!, si quieres seguir cronológicamente mi otro fic, "The Taming of the Shrew," apareceria entre el ultimo y el ultimo capitulo, o en los siguientes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia anunciaron a su familia que estaban comprometidos, las cosas fueron exactamente como Rukia había esperado. Yuzu mirando el anillo de compromiso de su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y pidió todos los detalles. Karin intentó parecer indiferente, pero dijo a su hermano que se alegraba que no arruinada las cosas. E Isshin le dio un puntapié de felicitaciones en la cara.

Sí, exactamente como esperaba Rukia.

Cuando Ichigo y su padre luchaban violenta y ruidosamente sobre cual le propuso a sus respectivas mujeres mas románticamente(Los hombres Kurosaki tenían una extraña forma de mostrar amor), Karin, Yuzu y Rukia estaban en la mesa para comenzar a planear la boda. Ellas discutían sobre el día de la boda reservaciones de las cosas, y Yuzu ofreció ocuparse de la comida. Aunque los rituales de las bodas Kurosaki se veía muy extranjero para ella-La sociedad de las almas era, después de todo, unos siglos atrasados sobre eso- Rukia sentía que podía contar con las mellizas para ayudarle a tener una estrategia eficaz. Y no se veía tan difícil, no es hasta cuando Yuzu dijo el Oh, con tan inocente pregunta que rápidamente la arruinó.

"¿Quien será tu madrina?"

"¿Que es una dama de honor?"

Después de que Karin y Yuzu le explicaron lo que era una madrina ("¿así que, ella no es una sirvienta?"), Rukia decidió rápidamente en Orihime. Con todo el mutuo rescate que hubo, parecía lo mas apropiado.

Orihime estaba encantada cuando Rukia le pregunto, y charlaron agitadamente sobre guia con laser, tacones altos y bombas rosas. Rukia tomo eso como que ella estaba muy, muy feliz con ser la madrina.

Rukia se felicito en que fue una excelente elección Orihime, cuando ella sugirió, que en lugar de gastar mucho dinero comprando los vestidos de la novia y la madrina, encontraran vestidos que a ambas les gustaba y que Ishida los hiciera. Si, Rukia decidió, Orihime fue una excelente opción.

Claro, eso era antes de que ella se fuera a mirar los vestidos con Orihime.

Resulta que el sentido de moda de Orihime era… único… como su comida. Mientras Rukia encontró un vestido blanco con una forma simple (¿después de todo, quien sabia cuando podía atacar un hollow? Y ella tendría que pelear con esta cosa), Orihime había probado vestido tras vestido, cada uno, mas pomposo y floreado que el anterior (n/k: sorry pero no se que es _poofy_ y _flouncy, _poofy creo que es pomposo, pero el asunto es que los vestidos eran cada vez mas exagerados, y feos

"¿Qué piensas de este, Rukia-chan? Orihime le sonreía, mientras llevando el vestido que finalmente había escogido.

"Es muy… rosado…" Rukia pestañeó. Orihime había elegido un vestido rosado brillante con mas tul y vuelos que los ninjas que tenia Soi Fong. Tenia que darle algún crédito a Orihime, tu apenas notarias su dotada…mm..delantera…en ese vestido. Claro, probablemente era porque las plumas que tenía en el trasero realmente cambiaban la atención en otra parte.

Rukia buscaba locamente algo que podría decir para librarse de ese vestido rosado horrible, y que no hiriera los sentimientos de la otra mujer. Finalmente, recordó algo que Yuzu había mencionado vagamente cuando ellas estaban teniendo su última estrategia…errr la sesión planificadora de la boda.

"eso es realmente lindo, Orihime-chan" Rukia estaba con una muy buena sonrisa falsa, solo pregúntenle a Ichigo. "Pero nosotras debemos permitir a la otras damas de honor elegir que vestido quieren llevar"

Orihime compro la sugerencia, para el alivio de Rukia. "Eso es una buena idea, Rukia-chan. Tu y yo haremos nuestra elección, y todas las mujeres votaran para ver cual ellas prefieren"

Ichigo estaba sentado en el río con Chad, Uryuu, y Renji. Esto era su "momento de chicos," como Rukia lo llamó, una tradición desde los días en secundaria, y él estaba aborreciendo los disturbios con las conversaciones de la boda. Rukia le había pedido que discutiera sobre la boda con Chad y Uryuu, y él quiso hacerla feliz.

Realmente, lo había amenazado con untarlo con el cebo para hollows y dejarlo en Hueco Mundo si él no hablaba con los otros dos hombres, pero a Ichigo le gustó su historia mejor. (n/k: se refiere q le preferia decir, que a el le gustaba hacerla feliz)

"Asi que, Rukia dijo sí," Ichigo empezó, indiferentemente, viendo a los otros hombres de reojo.

Chad cabeceó despacio, Uryuu dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Renji dio un alarido y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Después de que la excitación se acabo, Ichigo se giró hacia Chad.

"Yo siempre figuré que serías mi padrino, si yo alguna vez me casara." Allí, no tan sentimental. Incluso con un ceño extra, "yo no soy un sentimental romántico"

Chad cabeceó.

Ichigo buscaba la ribera dónde el Quincy estaba sentado. "Rukia quiere que hagas los vestidos de ella y el de Orihime."

Uryuu cabeceó, ligeramente menos arrogante de lo usual. "Me alegro que Kuchiki-san aprecie mis habilidades."

Los hombres se quedaron callados de nuevo, como era usual, hasta que Renji habló.

"¿No consigo ser parte de la boda?"

Rukia necesitaba una dama de honor que le ayudara para una baja votación por lo que había decidido referirse como "la monstruosidad rosa." Ella sacó su cuaderno de bosquejos y marcadores, para ayudarse a pensar.

Ella dibujó un conejito muy en la cima que baila ebria a través de las nubes rosas.

Matsumoto no. Mientras crecía su cercanía con la shinigami mayor durante su asignación en la Tierra, la mujer tenia un poco en común con Orihime, incluso en gusto de moda. Además, Rukia pensó que no podía darse el gusto en mantener a Matsumoto feliz y fuera a intentar a corruptir las hermanas de Ichigo.

Las hermanas de Ichigo… Karin estaba bien. Pero como marimacho natural repelaría el vestido como un vampiro al ajo. Pero Yuzu es una linda niña, y probablemente accedería al vestido monstruoso de Orihime para no herir los sentimientos de la mujer.

Ella jugó con la idea de Renji. Él quería participar en la preparacion de la boda, pero Rukia dudó que ella pudiera verlo en un vestido, rosa o en otra cosa. O con maquillaje. Aunque el dibujo que llevó a su cuaderno de Renji en la monstruosidad rosa era bastante graciosa…

Soi Fong, no, definitivamente. Demasiado enojona y Rukia no podría imaginarla esperando para probar vestidos.

Rukia dibujó unos pequeños ositos espumosos metidos en la moustrosidad rosada con espadas grandes. Las espadas se parecían vagamente al zanpukto de Ichigo, y uno de los osos estaba mirando furioso. Ella dibujó una gata purpura que baila alrededor de la muerte y destrucción.

¡Gatos! ¡Yoruichi era perfecta! Ella era elegante, calmada, y mejor aun, no usaría ni muerta en el vestido que Orihime había escogido. Y ella escogería mejor …err…además jugaba con el hermano mayor de Rukia cuando ellos eran jóvenes, así que ella sabia mantenerlo fuera de sus asuntos cuando él consigue mirar como el "hermano mayor con ceño". (n/k:ni yo entendi muy bien esa parte, solo les dire que se refiere a mantenerlo fuera de los asuntos de Rukia y de la pose seria de byakuya en los próximos capítulos entenderán).

Los cuatro hombres caminaban por el largo camino, el Quince y el shinigami de pelo anaranjado iban adelante.

"Rukia tiene una dama de honor ahora"

"necesito hacer otro vestido"

"necesito otro padrino"

"…esta bien."

Renji miraba de atrás y adelante entre los dos una vez más antes de hacer la conexión. "Hey, ¿Y que hay sobre mi?

Cuando Rukia anuncio orgullosamente a Yuzu que ya había escogido a la madrina y la dama de honor Yuzu la saludo con una sonrisa calida. Y entonces preguntó si había escogido a alguien para ser la niña de las flores.

Rukia se congelo. ¿La niña de las flores?

Yuzu y Karin entonces se sentaron y le explicaron en gran detalle lo que era una niña de las flores: un integrante menor en la marcha nupcial que caminaría adelante y esparciría los pétalos donde Rukia caminaría.

Traducido, ella necesitaría alguien joven y linda quien pudiera tirar bien las cosas.

Desgraciadamente para ella, solo una persona encajaba con la descripción: Yachiru. Desgraciadamente por dos cosas. Primero, ella tendría que invitar a Zaraki Kenpachi a la boda que también significaba tener que invitar a la 11ª división ahora. Mientras Yumichika no la preocupó (él estaba por lo menos domesticado), Ikkaku y Kenpachi lo hacian. Quizá si tuviera a Unohana como un acomodador, Kenpachi no desafiarían a su novio a una pelea. Él parece un poco asustado de la capitana de la 4ª división…

Segundo, y mucho más aterrador, a Yachiru le gusta el rosado y lo brillante. Esto cambiaría la opción del vestido de las damas de honor a favor de la brillante moustrosidad rosa de la opcion de Orihime.

Rukia necesitarían otra acompañante.

Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Tatsuki envió a su oponente al otro lado del Dojo. Mientras la mujer madurado considerablemente desde los días de secundaria, todavía tenia una gran fuerza, que esta determinada para en enseñar a sus estudiantes pegándoles.

Otro estudiante subió para desafiar a su maestra. Era bastante grande, y Rukia se figuro que el debe ser nuevo, porque el se apresuro donde Tatsuki tratando de predominar ante su maestra mas pequeña.

Rukia miró con interés como Tatsuki camino a un lado mientras tomando la muñeca del adolescente. Usando su velocidad adquirida para girar a su oponente y agregando un movimiento cercano con su otro brazo, tiró al piso al hombre mas grande, de espalda y aturdido estaba antes de que comprendiera lo que habia pasado.

Rukia tendría que intentar usar eso con Ichigo cunado se comportara como un estupido.

La lección termino, y Tatsuki se despidió con sus estudiantes con respetuosas inclinaciones de ambos lados. Uno cojeaba, y Rukia miraba con algún entretenimiento.

"Si no es la futura señora Kurosaki", Tatsuki saludo mientras se acercaba. "veamos el anillo"

Rukia se ruborizo, mucho para su propio gusto. Todo este material de la boda la estaba hablandando. Pero, ofreció su mano orgullosamente para mostrar el anillo de la madre de Ichigo. La otra mujer brillo de la apreciación.

"Tatsuki". Rukia dijo después de que la mujer termino de inspeccionar el anillo. "conoces a Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo y me honraría de que estuvieras de acuerdo con ser mi dama de honor"

"déjame adivinar, necesitas a alguien para impedirle a Orihime escoger los vestidos" la voz de Tatsuki fue divertida

"ella se quiere poner algo rosado y con plumas" Rukia se estremeció. Los hollows no la asustaban, pero ese vestido le daba pesadillas.

Tatsuki se reía, mientras agitando su cabeza con el interesante gusto de su amiga. "Entonces estaré contenta en ayudarte"

"Oye, Renji" Ichigo tiro un golpe a su amigo de cabeza roja durante su pelea semanal. "Rukia necesita que encuentre a otro tipo para emparejar a su grupo de muchachas. ¿Quieres ser uno de mis padrinos?"

El golpe conectado en la cara de Renji, fue más fuerte de lo usual. Ichigo había cronometrado la pregunta para que pudiera usar la distracción para tener ventaja.

Cuando Renji frotó su mandíbula dolorosamente, sonrió abiertamente mirando a Ichigo. "¿Realmente?"

Ichigo rascó su nuca, mientras pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado. "Bien, después de Sado y Uryuu, yo no querría a cualquier otro tipo a mis espaldas."

Renji reveló un alarido, y entonces alzo a Ichigo en un exuberante abrazo.

"suéltame, monstruo tatuado"

Notas de Ren is a bird: Mientras que Rukia probablemente preferiría más una boda tradicional asiática probablemente, decidí hacerle una boda mas occidental porque:

1) Esta poniéndose mas populares en Japón las bodas de estilo Occidental, por lo que puedo imaginar a las hermanas y al papá de Ichigo que la empujan mas a esto. 2) Estoy mas familiarizado con las bodas de estilo Occidental, por lo que me es mas fácil escribir, y 3)las bodas occidentales son ridículamente mas detalladas eso quiere decir, ¡que mas cosas pueden salir mal! Y cosas que salen mal quiere decir ¡buena comedia!

Simplemente digamos, van a ser unos estresantes 8 meses para Rukia.

-----------

Notas de Kaoru: quiero decirles que me costo un montón traducir este capitulo, asi q sean suaves con las quejas plz, porque habían palabras que no conozco en ingles ni salen en ningún diccionario, o sea son expresiones que ellos usan, me costo traducir la forma del vestido de Inoue, pero deben imaginarse una cosa horrorosa llena de vuelitos.

En el fic les puse dama de honor y madrina con un porque, al principio no sabia como traducirlo porque _maid-of-honor_ traducido en mi traductor es sirvienta de honor, en mi diccionario es dama de honor, y viene la otra palabra que usa ren que es _bridesmaid _esta palabra era lo que yo tenia en cuenta como dama de honor, bien, en resumen, en la ultima boda que fui,(o sea la única q e ido), tenían una madrina solamente, no habían damas de honor, pero por todas las películas que e visto, de Estados Unidos y todos los otros paises, siempre e visto que ellos tienen damas de honor, por lo que yo presumo es que maid-of-honor, seria una especie de dama de honor pero la principal, asi q lo deje como la madrina, o sea Orihime, y las otras son las damas de honor. Espero que les haya quedado claro, quise aclarar eso, porque me estuvo revolviendo en la cabeza harto rato mientras traducía, y no quise que alguien se confundiera (aunque creo que soy la única P)

Bien para finalizar, quiero darles las gracias a los que me escribieron reviews,(sorry que no los nombre), y tambien a aquellos que leyeron el fic y no escribieron ningún review.

Dejen reviews por favor, digan lo que quieran sobre el fic, que no me molestare, y cualquier error lo siento por adelantado.

Dejen sus comentarios ¿Les gusto el fic?


	3. You must stay the cooling too…

_**Kaoru:**_ Hola a todos quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas T.T lo siento muchísimo la demora es que creía q iba a tener mas tiempo antes, y bueno, se presento un prueba tras otra, y luego los malditos trabajos, cosa q demore en escribir, bueno me e decidido avanzar en esta semana ya que luego se me vienen los exámenes y luego tendré mis tan ansiadas vacaciones de invierno, las cuales contaran de solo unas tres semanas UU

Bueno quiero decirles que me gusto recibir todos sus reviews, . Ahora les dejo con el fic

Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, tampoco este fic, solo lo traduzco.

_**Ren is a b**__**ird: **_

Titulo: You must stay the cooling too… (n/k: no pude traducir bn este titulo n-nU gomen, seria algo así, "debes mantener la frialdad también.." S )

Disclaimer: Los patos con espadas es lo único que poseo

Resumen: Noviadilla(n/k:tomese como la godzilla, pero en versión novia XD), conocida como Rukia. ¡rukia como… espera, creo que ya lo has conseguido la comparación! -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"OK" con el florista, Rukia tenía un mapa sobre la mesa, sus "tropas" estaban alrededor de ella.

"La investigación dice que hay tres lugares de puntos de ataques óptimos. Necesitamos separarnos y encontrarnos aquí" su dedo indico un punto rojo "aqui y aqui, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos para aprovechar el tiempo. cada miembro aportara una cualidad única al grupo, y necesitare que trabajen juntos para hacer un exitoso ataque"

Ella miraba alrededor de la mesa, evaluando a cada soldado.

"¡Sado, Orihime, Ishida!" Orihime, se enderezó y saludo, Ishida cabeceo, y sado solo miro de reojo. "ustedes Irán al punto A a las 11 a.m. en punto." Ella se giro y golpeo la mesa, frente a Yoruichi "Yoruichi, Tatsuki y Renji, Irán al punto B a las 11:15 "

Tatsuki frunció el ceño, Renji dio un agudo "Hai", y Yoruichi no suprimió un bostezo. Eran las 6 a.m. era muy temprano para tener estos tipos de reuniones.

"Ichigo y yo, iremos al punto C exactamente a las 11:30" Ichigo estaba frunciendo el ceño, así que rukia supo que estaba escuchando.

"No necesito recordarles que tan importante es esto" hizo contacto visual con cada persona, y ellos cabecearon en contestación, ¡sintió el tener que mandar a cada grupo solo, pero el tiempo es la esencia!

"Ahora encontremos un pastel de boda"

Orihime aplaudió cuando ella veía los conejitos amarillo sonriendo arriba de un pastel púrpura. "creo que rukia-chan amaría algo así"

Ishida miro, y resoplo, probablemente lo amaría, pero Kurosaki lo mataría. "creo que Kurosaki preferiría algo un poco menos…. saltarin… es su boda, Orihime-san

Sado cabeceo de acuerdo.

"Oh, tienes razon" Inoue pensó por un momento, entonces sonrió enormemente a Ishida. ¿Que tal si son patos?

"Es rosado"

"es una tienda japonesa de pasteles, rojo, ¿que color crees que podría ser?"

"Escucha, media pinta, puedes dejar tu sacarmos en……"

Yoruichi froto su sien, tenia un dolor de cabeza. Pensó anhelantemente en irse, a la calurosa entrada de la tienda de Urahara (¡Oh, es el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta!), hasta que volvio a la realidad. Realmente, si ella pudo dirigir a una fuerza policial ninja, ¿que tan duro podria ser trata con dos jóvenes temperamentales?

"demonios deja de tirar mi cola de caballo, mocosa de pecho plano"

Ichigo miro sospechosamente, la silla decorada que la vendedora de la tienda le habia ofrecido. La mujer pechugona les sonrio a el y a Rukia al entrar a la tienda, y las dos mujeres se sentaron en una mesa repleta de diferentes tipos de pasteles, hablando alegremente.

El se dio cuenta que rukia le estaba dando una de sus patadas de "corta shinigami", con la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando, por que el no se sentaba, pero la silla era tan… tiesa.

Rukia lo miro de nuevo, y sus ojos cambiaron a amenazantes. El la miro, luego a la silla, de nuevo a ella, y parece que ahora ella tuvo éxito. Mientras que la dependienta, traía otra muestra, Rukia tiro el adorno de la silla debajo de la mesa.

Realmente amaba a esa enana loca, Ichigo la miro tiernamente, cuando el se sentó finalmente. (n/k:para los q no entendieron, ichigo no se queria sentar por culpa de un adorno en la silla, y se sentó por fin cuando rukia lo saco, gomen, nose si lo exprese bn en la traducción P)

A Ishida realmente no le gustaba mucho lo dulce, y decidió, después del tercer tipo de Vainilla, el segundo de chocolate, y el cuarto pastel de frutas que el nunca más queria comer un pastel de nuevo.

Camarada o no. Ichigo le debía un gran favor.

Orihime, el noto, que parecía estar disfrutándolo. Ella le pregunto a la mujer por ingredientes de los distintos rellenos, glaseados y pasteles. ("¿esta segura que no tiene Curry en esto? creo que sabe a curry… "), aunque estaba hablando mas rápido y se sentaba en su asiento, mas de lo usual.

Miro a Sado que habia probado todos los pasteles hasta los que Ishida habia dejado. Se pregunto si el hombre grande pudiera igualarse a una gran capacidad de azúcar.

"¿te muestro algunos diseños? La mujer pregunto a Orihime, mientras reconociendo más fácilmente ese miembro del equipo al parecer.

"Podria hacer un pastel con unos patos llevando espadas?

Yoruichi se estaba sentando. Después de arrastras a Tatsuki y Renji, por la tienda por sus orejas (siempre funciono con Jinta), los sentó uno enfrente del otro con ella y la dependienta al lado de cada uno, en la mesa, habia pensado que así hubieran dejado de pelear. En cambio, Tatsuki y Renji gastaron mas tiempo mirando al otro mientras probaban los pasteles(n/k: son esas miradas q siempre se dan ichi con rukis, cuando peleando, no se como se les dice XD)

"Um…" La vendedora fue buena, Yoruichi califico, si un poco tímida para ella pero estaba bien. "¿has probado el pastel de limón? Es la especialidad de nuestro cocinero, y es muy popular"

Tatsuki y Renji continuaron mirándose con odio, ignorando completamente lo que habia dicho la dependienta.

Yoruichi suspiro. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ambos, y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta que habia pasado, Yoruichi hundió la cara de ambos en el pastel. Ambos se movían tratando de salir, pero Yoruichi los sujetos firmemente.

Sonrio a la mujer que miraba impactada. "porque no nos envuelve unas muestras, nosotros nos tenemos que ir."

"Me gusta este glaseado", Rukia medito, miestras se echaba otro pedazo en la boca, "pero creo que realmente no va con el pastel, ¿que piensas Ichigo?"

Ichigo solo gruño y se encogió de hombros. "Sabe bien"

Rukia rechino sus dientes, pero continuo sonriendo amablemente "¿Que tal el coco?"

Ichigo hizo una cara

"¿Hay alguno que realmente te guste?" Rukia dejo su tenedor en el plato. La vendedora de la tienda se miro con sorpresa

En cambio, el estaba mirando ligeramente avergonzado, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Me gustan las fresas"

Rukia pestaño, mirando ligeramente distraída. Después de un momento, comenzó a reírse.

A la fresa realmente le gustan las fresas

Eran las 2 p.m., estaban de acuerdo de juntarse a esa ahora en la casa Kurosaki. Rukia estaba sorprendida cuando, a pesar de estar al otro extremo de la ciudad el equipo de Yoruichi habia llegado de los primeros.

Estaba mas sorprendida aun, cuando Yoruichi le entrega una caja rosa envuelta con una cinta.

"las muestras de pasteles" dijo la mujer "el pastel de limón, para ellos fue el mejor"

"¿Dónde están Tasuki y renji?"

"Afuera, aun peleando" Yoruichi miro vagamente en la ventana "Voy a tomar una siesta"

Cuando la mujer salia de la sala, Rukia miro por la ventana, su amigo pelirrojo y la luchadora de artes marciales, pareciendo dos pasteles, ¿Ellos tenían pastel en la cara?. Sado, Orihime, e Ishida, entraron después de que Yoruichi se habia tirado en la cama. Sado e Ishida aceptaron el té que rukia les ofreció, y Orihime le dio su informe

"…y ellos no tenían glaseado de berenjena, que creo que iría bien con el chocolate, pero la señora nos hizo uno de almendras con un glaseado de Jerez muy delicioso, y el de vainilla que probo Sado pienso que debe saber bien…." El hombre inclino su cabeza "… aunque el merengue relleno de frambuesas que probo Ishida lo hizo sentir mal, no recomiendo ese"

El Quincy parecía ligeramente avergonzado cuando se ajusto sus lentes.

"y la amable señora dijo que podían hacer algunos encantadores patos de azúcar, o conejitos para la cima del pastel, aunque ella dijo que tal vez no podrían hacerlos con espadas."

Rukia pestañeo ¿espadas?, "Gracias Orihime, tendré presente eso"

"¿has tomado alguna decisión sobre el tipo de pastel que conseguirás, Kuchiki-san?"Ishida pregunto educadamente

Rukia sonrio "Quiero un pastel blanco con fresas en la cima"

Sado miro a Ichigo de reojo. Ichigo miro. "¿Qué?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Kaoru: **_bien, quiero pedirles disculpas con cualquier tipo de redacción, ToT, también con las faltas de ortografías, y cosas por el estilo, espero que entiendan, cualquier error o duda me dicen, y sorry, pero ahí palabras que me cuestan, además que ren, escribe un poco raro, me cuesta explicar sus ideas, mas cuando hay palabras que no conozco mucho, y q no se otro sinónimo, P, espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy comenzando con mis otros fics, ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, UU la Universidad me quita todo el tiempo lo siento.


	4. My only love, parte 1

**Title:** My only love sprung from my only hate, Part 1.

**Disclaimer: **desearía poseer a Byakuya por un rato, pero tristemente no lo es.

**Spoilers: **minimas indirectas de la saga de la Sociedad de Almas, y un poco de lo que sucede después de esa saga.

Karin tenia un raro sentido del humor, Ichigo decidio después de salir del hall. Ella habia presentado otra "tradición de boda", la dieta pre-boda. Mientras el pensaba que la dieta era ridicula, Rukia era lo bastante pequeña ya, pero ella presto atención a cada tradición mencionada por sus hermanas para asegurarse de que la boda fuera perfecta. El normalmente estaria contento de sentarse y ver llevar a cabo sus ideas locas, pero ella habia decidido que los dos estarian libres del azucar y la comida chatarra hasta después de la boda, y por eso, el estaba un poco resentido.

La costa esta libre en la cocina. Se detuvo un momento, buscaba el reiatsu de Rukia por un momento, pero ella dormía en la habitación con sus hermanas. Esa pequeña rata, se escondía y salía furtivamente a atacarlo siempre que intentaba romper "su" dieta.

Cuando Ichigo metió la mono al armario, dejo salir un suspiro grande de alivio. Las galletas eran su salvación solo hasta el momento…

"Kurosaki"

Las galletas volaron por el aire e Ichigo lo siguió, en la mitad del aire, desviando su mirada para enfrentar a su atacante, instintivamente saco su puño.

Kuchiki Byakuya, detuvo el puño, el brazo () de Ichigo trataba de apoyarse en la pared un poco, intentando deducir lo que paso, entonces algo hizo clic, ¡ese bastardo estaba en su cocina¡

Cuando Ichigo volvió al cuarto, encontró que el hermano de Rukia se sienta en la mesa, la tetera del te ya en la estufa y unas galletas se pusieron elegantemente sobre un plato. Sentía bruscamente un tic de nuevo.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

Kuchiki levanto una ceja a la camisa naranja y pantalones púrpura de Ichigo, y escogió ignorar la pregunta, "el agua debe estar lista para el té en un momento. Creo que seria apropiado tener la loza apropiada para las visitas"

Ichigo volvió al armario mientras intentando de no cerrar de golpes las puertas cuando encontró las tazas de té. Lo ultimo que necesitaba Rukia escuchara ruidos y bajara los escalones, y lo encontrara tomando té y galletas con el demente hermano mayor. Que suerte la de el, de que Rukia no estuviera despierta, seria demasiado cruel tener que lidiar con dos Kuchiki al mismo tiempo.

Puso las tazas en la mesa, si un poco mas duro de los usual, "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

Kuchiki le dio una mirada superior que no necesitaba traducción. ¿esperas que una puerta humana sea un problema para un Kuchiki?

Ahora Ichigo supo donde Rukia aprendió esas miradas.

Kuchiki espero pacientemente mientras Ichigo le sirvió té. Olfateo desdeñosamente, e Ichigo intento suprimir cualquier gruñido. ¿Qué, ahora su té no era bastantemente bueno para ese bastardo?

"Rukia me a informado que ha estado ocupada con las preparaciones de la boda."

El comentario era monótono, pero Ichigo se sentía que sus protestas crecían, "si", ¿quiere hacer algo sobre eso?

"Entiendo que ha escogido conformar las tradiciones de tu familia" Kuchiki ignoro el desafía con el tono, ¿Realmente pensaron que el viajaría para un combate verbal?, "Por un momento fui…sorprendido…por la opción, es un buen gesto para simbolizar que ella siente que las tradiciones de tu familia no son inferiores a las de los Kuchiki"

Ichigo rechino sus dientes. No debe pegar al bastardo estirado. La novia manda a no pegarle.

"Sin embargo", la voz de Kuchiki era grave, "E venido a discutir asuntos familiares sumamente importantes"

Ichigo sintió que su ira iba disminuyendo. Si fuera tan importante…

"E venido a discutir la lista de invitados"

Ichigo pestaño. Simplemente el no escucho lo que el pensó haber escuchado, "¿huh?"

"la lista de invitados" Kuchiki saco un pergamino de sus túnicas. "Es un Kuchiki que se casa aunque la novia haya decidido casarse alguien bajo de su nivel.

OH, Ichigo podía sentir volver su ira devuelta. Y un tic en su ojo. El maldito hermano de Rukia le esta provocando un tic de maldición!.

"como es una boda Kuchiki" Kuchiki ignoro el humo que salía del chico de pelo naranja. "se espera que ciertos invitados sean incluidos en las ceremonias" el resbalo el pergamino por la mesa.

Ichigo miro el pergamino por un momento, sin tocarlo. Quizás si el se concentra bastante, la cosa de maldición estallaría en llamas y Kuchiki tendría que volver a la sociedad de almas a escribir una nueva lisa de invitados.

No tenía esa suerte. Extendió su mano y tomo el pergamino y empezó a desenrollarlo, y lo desenrolla, y lo desenrolla…

"¿Cuantos nombres hay en esta maldita lista?"

Kuchiki bebió de su taza de té para esconder su sonrisa. "incluye a las familias nobles, junto con los acompañantes mas cercanos, así como los miembros del Goitei 13. Creo que debería haber unos 250 nombres en la lista pro lo menos, aunque no se el numero exacto.

"DOCIENTOS CINCUENTA!"

"no puedes ser comprensivo", kuchiki parecía extenso "han pasado años desde tu aparición en la Sociedad de Almas, junto con tu envolvimiento en la guerra de los Arrancar, parece haberte dado un poco de nombre entre las generaciones mas jóvenes de shinigamis. Así que imagino que la lista para la recepción debe sumar en total unos cuatrocientos."

¿Cuatrocientos? Ichigo se sentaba. Si ese fuera el caso,Yuzu no podría hacer la comida para la recepción. Y necesitarían conseguir un pastel de bodas más alto que Rukia.

"Por supuesto" Continuo Kuchiki después de que Ichigo abría y cerraba la boca, sin poder hablar, "la tradición dicta que la ceremonia y la recepción sea patrocinada por la familia de la novia"

"¡Si estamos invitando a mas de cuatrocientas personas, es tu maldito derecho pagar por el!" dijo cuando volvió su voz

"Así que, es lógico que la celebración sea en las propiedades Kuchiki en la Sociedad de Almas"

"¡OH, no de ninguna manera!" No habia que temer en la Sociedad de Almas ahora, como lo fue la primera vez que el fue allí (después de todo, solo un Shinigami intentaba matarlo ahora, en vez de los centenares que fue antes), pero de ninguna forma permitiría que sus hermanas fueran con las personas con sanidad menos perfecta y con grandes espadas y con un espíritu gigante de destruir cosas. ¡De hecho, el también no estaba ansioso por volver allí!

"Es imposible llevar a los invitados al mundo mortal, aun cuando encuentres un área conveniente para llevar a todos" los ojos de kuchiki se estrecharon, el estaba molesto. "El equilibrio espiritual se perturbaría pesadamente, e incluso con el reiatsu de los capitanes del Gotei, serian "bastante" para traumatizar a cualquier humano normal dentro del radio de 5 millas"

Ichigo cruzo sus brazos, mientras mirando furiosamente. "entonces acorta tu maldita lista"

"esta es una boda de un Kuchiki" la voz de Kuchiki era tranquila, razonable. "como tal hay expectativas que cumplir"

"bien", dio un puntapié molesto a una silla, pero una idea se aclaro. Dio una ligera mueca. "iremos donde el hombre de las sandalias con sombrero"

"¿Urahara?" Kuchiki pronuncio el nombre con mas hastío que al decir Kurosaki, Ichigo pensó que no era posible

"si". Realmente estaba pensando la idea "Tiene ese gran cuarto bajo la tienda, y ahí una verja allí para la Sociedad de Almas, así que seria agradable un paseo por Hueco Mundo para todos los shinigamis. Y puede transformar el cuarto para que encajen con tus necesidades, así que ustedes pueden decorar todo lo que quieres"

"parece ser… aceptable" Byakuya de mala gana estaba de acuerdo. No podía pesar ninguna razón lógica para que no fuera en la tienda de Urahara, a pesar de sus buenos esfuerzos.

"¡estupendo!" Ichigo sonrió, mientras apoyándose en la silla. "Puedes ir hablar con el"

Urahara sentía todo borroso. ¡Eran las 5 de la mañana! ¿Qué idiota podría estar golpeando su puerta tan temprano? ¿Y porque no se echaron atrás con toda la magia que coloco como defensa alrededor del lugar?

¿Y donde están Tessai, Jinta o Ururu? Ciertamente uno de ellos podría abrir la puerta en lugar de permitir que el ruido lo despertara de su hermoso sueño.

El maldijo cuando se golpeo el dedo del pie en una canasta de madera. ¡Eso es todo!, Quienquiera que sea, probarían de lleno la nueva maldición que habia estado experimentando.

Despertó completamente cuando comprendió quien era

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Urahara ondeo su abanico ferozmente delante de su cara. ¿Qué hacia el capitán de la 6 División en su puerta?

(Continuara…)

Creo que este round es a favor de Ichigo

**Nota:** En caso de que estés reconcertado porque durante el capitulo me refiero a Byakuya como "Kuchiki", pero le digo "Byakuya" durante el primer capitulo, es debido al punto de vista. Este capitulo es un largo POV de Ichigo, y no puedo imaginarlo refiriéndose al hermano de Rukia por su primer nombre.

Aunque piense que Byakuya es encantadoramente arrogante, ni siquiera el se referiría a el mismo como Kuchiki en su propia cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**notas de Kaoru:** termine por fin, tengo que decir que Ren is a Bird escribe raro UU.

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que lo hayan podido entender UU

pobre de Ichigo, primero Rukia con su dieta, y ahora su futuro cuñado que lo viene a molestar U-U

en estas vacaciones de invierno, que por fin han llegado, me pondré las pilas, y tratare de traerles unos cuantos capítulos de las traducciones que estoy haciendo, mi meta es avanzar considerablemente para poder comenzar a traducir un fic, el cual pedí traducir y no e comenzado, esa es una sorpresa jijiji, me encanto ese fic, y creo que también les gustara. Así que estas cortas 3 semanas que tengo de vacaciones las utilizare para trabajar duro con estos fics. También me falta escribir el ultimo capitulo de mi songfic, ya encontré canción wiii, todo gracias una grandiosa amiga, que de ahí le daré sus merecidos agradecimientos . Así que preparecen que me verán seguido por aquí, aunque, también tengo mucho que leer, vaya que me a quitado tiempo la Universidad T.T, besos a todos y estaré esperando sus comentarios,

review plz.

(Esa es mi paga) D


	5. My only love, Parte 2

Titulo: My only love sprung from my only hate, Parte 2

Disclaimer: ¡No es mio!

Spoiler: de seguro cosas del Arc de la sociedad de almas.

Resumen: continuación con el capitulo anterior. Urahara y Byakuya "decoran". Yoruichi ayuda. Y sí, habrá parte 3

Unas definiciones para ayudar quienes puedan ser nuevos con las palabras japonesas o términos de Bleach:

_Hougyoku_- "tesoro corrupto" Artefacto que urahara creó, esa fue la causa de todo el problema.

_Kami –_ _Deidad_, espíritu de la religión_ Shinto_. (NK: como yo no sabia supongo q de más algunos tampoco, xD busque en Internet, _Shinto_ es la religión nativa de Japón)

_Kidou __– _hechizos en Bleach que hacen uso con energía espiritual.

_Koi fish (pez koi)_ – la gran carpa dorada que ves en los estanques de los jardines asiáticos.

_Zanpakuto_ – Espada que llevan los Shinigamis

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

Urahara se sentía soñoliento. ¡eran las cinco de la mañana! ¿Quién sería el idiota que golpeaba su puerta tan temprano? ¿Y porque no se asustaron con todos los trucos de defensa que tenía alrededor?

¿Y donde estaban Tessai, Jinta, o Ururu? Ciertamente, uno de ellos debería abrir la puerta en vez de permitir que aquel ruido, lo despertara de su hermoso sueño.

Maldijo cuando su dedo del pie tropezó con una canasta de madera. ¡eso es todo! Quienquiera que fuera, conseguiría probar el sabor de esa nueva maldición que había estado experimentando.

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Urahara ondeo ferozmente su abanico delante de su cara. ¿Qué hacía el Capitán de la 6 División en su entrada?

"Urahara" los brazos de Byakuya se cruzaron delante de él, pero por sus manos se notaba incomodo.

Urahara intentó recobrar algo de calma. ¿Oh, porque Tessai no pudo abrir la puerta?

"Así que, que te trae a mi humilde tienda, a esta buena hora" apareció una suave sonrisa en la cara del dueño de la tienda, asegurándose de que no hubiera algún objeto puntiagudo alrededor. La última cosa que supo, fue que el Capitán del 6ta división, realmente no lo había perdonado por usar a su hermana pequeña para esconder el _Hougyoku_.

Entonces de nuevo, incluso sospechó que el capitán del la 6ta división lo culpaba porque Kurosaki y Rukia ahora eran una pareja. Urahara no estaba seguro, cual ofensa era peor en la mente del joven Shinigami.

Nop, no había ningún objeto puntiagudo aparte de la zanpakuto en la cadera de Byakuya. Nada de que preocuparse… verdad…

"He venido a discutir sobre los preparativos para la boda de mi hermana y… Kurosaki…" el simple nombre le era difícil decir.

"ah…" Eso era bueno. Urahara se sentía mejor ahora que comprendió lo que traía al capitán del cerezo. "así que, ¿quieres que prepare un portal para transportar a los invitados humanos a la Sociedad de Almas?"

"No". Byakuya se movió ligeramente, asegurándose de soportar los próximos minutos. "Quiero que organices la ceremonia"

"¿Que?"

* * *

Después de que urahara verificara sus oídos- él podría jurar que kuchiki Byakuya acababa de pedirle que organizara la boda de su hermana- entendió eso, no, no estaba escuchando mal y sí, Byakuya quería que organizara la ceremonia. El capitán también mencionó que la idea fue de Kurosaki,y fue esa la razón, porque tenía muchas expectativas sobre la boda.

Urahara lo invitó entrar, calculando mentalmente. Le debería dar las "gracias" a Ichigo la próxima vez que lo viera.

Los dos bajaron al cuarto de entrenamiento de Urahara, el dueño de la tienda tomó de su habitación su zanpakuto en el camino, solo si lo necesitara.

Recorrieron el cuarto (Urahara bromeó ligeramente sobre que, Ichigo había arruinado la sorpresa), Byakuya hizo preguntas sobre los tipos de kidou que estaban involucrado en la construcción del proyecto. Urahara contesto alegremente; siempre le excitaba discutir sus logros científicos con una audiencia más inteligente.

Fue casi suficiente para aflojar el sostenimiento de su zanpakuto.

Después del tour, los dos fueron a la oficina de Urahara. Realmente subieron a la cocina, porque la oficina de Urahara estaba demasiado llena de cosas y experimentos, como para permitir a dos personas sentarse cómodamente. Después de discutir lo que era necesario alterar en el cuarto, los dos se sentaron a planificar amigablemente con una tasa de te.

* * *

"Si esto se estuviera realizando en la propiedad Kuchiki, creo que el Jardín Oriental sería un lugar apropiado." Byakuya uso un lápiz negro para dibujar el diseño del jardín para Urahara. "Los árboles de sakura se extienden a lo largo del estanque, y ahí hay lugares para sentarse los alrededores. Hay un puente que cruza la mitad del estanque, terminando en la urna familiar."

Urahara tiro su sombrero mas abajo para esconder de sus ojos el escepticismo. No pensó que fuera posible –después de todo, Byakuya y Rukia no están relacionados realmente por la sangre – pero al parecer sus similitudes eran mas profundas que el pelo negro, las miradas a muerte, y la arrogancia.

Bykuya, con un ceño de concentración en su cara, agregó otro malvavisco- que representaba el árbol en el paisaje.

Por Kami, todos los Kuchiki eran unos horribles artistas.

"También hay una urna aquí…" Byakuya empezó a dibujar un objeto que parecía vagamente un poste de arco de fútbol, pero Urahara lo detuvo.

"Oh, eso no es necesario, Kuchiki-san" dejó caer su bastón encima del papel, eso causo que Byakuya frunciera el entrecejo cuando su lápiz rodó por el cuarto. "he estado en tu propiedad anteriormente, y estoy seguro que puedo confiar en Yoruichi para ayudar a mi memoria cuando necesite detalles"

"Si estas seguro de eso". Su respuesta fue calmada.

"Oh, confía en eso" Urahara eliminó el papel con un suspiro. Tendría que volver a dibujar el esquema.

"eso es aceptable" Byakuya bebió un sorbo de té, entonces busco otra hoja de papel y un lápiz azul. "entonces debemos trabajar en las mejoras para la verja de la Sociedad de Almas. Creo que deberíamos comenzar por… "

Urahara se metió un bizcocho a la boca para amortiguar el llanto de frustración.

* * *

A las 10:30 a.m., Yoruichi se estiraba perezosamente. Giró su cara en dirección a la luz del sol que entraba desde la ventana, mientras, arqueaba su espalda con el sentimiento maravilloso de poder dormir en un lugar caluroso, y soleado.

Un calido sol, un cómodo fotón, y un mueble de cocina lleno de anchoas. ¿Qué más podría querer una chica?

Su estomago gruñó, y rodó fuera de la cama. Definitivamente esta vez serían unas anchoas. Y quizás un poco de rica leche.

Se puso una polera y unos short encima- después de todo, los niños podrían andar por los alrededores y Tessai se avergonzaba siempre que ella andaba por ahí desnuda- y fue en dirección a la cocina. Sonrió a Urahara cuando camino en la habitación, mientras metió la mano al refrigerador por la leche. Se estaba sirviendo en un vaso antes que su soñoliento cerebro notara la escena.

Urahara estaba sentado con la mesa llena de papeles, sus manos con tinta y sin su sombrero a la vista. Su pelo estaba revuelto en diferentes ángulos, pareciendo que hubiera sido frustrado. Pero lo mas raro de todo…

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba en la cocina

Tomando té

Ella pestaño. Byakuya la miró inexpresivo, y Urahara hizo un lugar empujando algunos papeles.

Ella sonrió enormemente, sus colmillos se vieron ligeramente, cuando ella se sentó en la mesa.

"Bien, los dos se ven como si hubieran trabajado duramente toda la mañana". Se sentó en el suelo con su vaso de leche. "largo tiempo sin verte, Byakuya-bo."

"Yoruichi". La voz de Byakuya no sonaba entretenida.

Su sonrisa creció. "Así que, ¿en que están trabajando chicos?"

"¡Ah, Yoruichi!" Urahara parecía aliviado por alguna razón. "Kuchiki-san ha decidido visitarnos esta mañana para discutir algunos planes para la boda de su hermana"

"¿de verdad?" lamió su bigote de leche

"hemos decidido realizar la boda y recepción en el cuarto de entrenamiento de Urahara" Byakuya ignoro su falta de modales.

"¿lo hicieron? ¿ahora?". apostaba que Urahara no estaba decidido del todo.

"es la opción mas lógica". Por alguna razón, parecía como que estuviera recitando un mantra. "estábamos discutiendo sobre los cambios en el diseño del cuarto, también unos posibles cambios a la verja." Volvió su atención hacia el científico. "Aun mantengo Urahara, que nosotros podemos expandir la verja sin alterar la seguridad del diseño actual. Con kidou básico podría…"

Urahara miró a Yoruichi con ojos suplicantes.

"Quizás nosotros deberíamos permitir al genio aquí, trabajar en la planeación." Yoruichi intentó valientemente distraer al Capitán de la 6ta división, incluso se estiro de manera seductora como un gato –. "tu y yo podríamos tener un pequeño paseo y visitar una deliciosa heladería. Ellos sirven helado de té verde…"

"creo que sería mejor que estuviera aquí para supervisar". Byakuya frunció el entrecejo, sospechando. Las muchas experiencias en la niñez le habían enseñado a ser cauto cuando Yoruichi tenía ideas para algún "paseo".

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, mientras buscando la caja de leche. "Ah, bien. No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo" ella le guiñó al capitán, mientras se servía mas leche.

Byakuya se puso aun más tieso, y Urahara carraspeo. Yoruichi sonrió perversamente por la clara incomodidad en la habitación.

Ella miró los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa. Una hoja parecía haber sido dibujada por un niño de 5 años, mientras que otra tenía un elaborado dibujo arquitectónico. Podía adivinar quien los hizo.

_Hora __del plan B_

"Ah, el jardín Oriental". Se apoyó en la mesa, su sonrisa creció. "¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros fuimos a bañarnos a ese estanque, _bya-kun_?"

'Bya-kun' estaba muy silencioso. Ése era uno de los 'paseos' de Yoruichi, eso lo había hecho sospechar.

Urahara sacó su abanico, mientras ahoga una risa. "¿él se baño desnudo?"

"fue una locura de juventud" Byakuya dijo con una mirada de odio, pero Yoruichi dijo "acababa de entrar de a la Academia de Shinigamis, y conseguí emborracharlo"

"¿se ha emborrachado?" Urahara estaba ondeando rápidamente el abanico.

"completamente deshecho" Yoruichi se sentaba, mientras ponía una posición de relatora de historias.

"vertiste licor a mi te" Byakuya se defendía.

Yoruichi se rió. "pero después de la cuarta botella de sake, no parecía importarte que no estabas bebiendo te"

"¡Oh, Dios!" Urahara actuó una cara escandilazada. "¿Y luego lo convenciste para que se bañara desnudo?"

Byakuya tomó la taza con mayor fuerza, Yoruichi rió. "Oh, no" limpió sus lagrimas. "Bya-kun propuso la idea"

El capitán de la 6 división levantó sus ojos al techo, aparentemente rogando para que apareciera un Menos grande y que lo tragara. Yoruichi rodó en el suelo, riéndose de su expresión.

"me dijo, citando" ella se sentó y forzaba una expresión blanda en su cara, imitando al capitán, "'Mi madre estará muy escandalizada, pero siempre me he preguntado como sería nadar en el estanque como un pez koi dorado.' Entonces estaba de acuerdo, y se sacó la ropa bastante rápido"

"¡dios mio, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara sonrió. "quien supiera que allí existe un alma aventurera debajo de esa conducta seria y de respeto"

"oh, debes oír lo que hicimos para su graduación…"

Byakuya se puso de pie. "Yoruichi, creo que me gustaría visitar esa heladería"

Los dos salieron del cuarto, Urahara agradeció a Yoruichi, que guiñó de vuelta, luego vino una buena risa.

* * *

_Sip, este round definitivamente era para Ichigo. Con __puntos extras para Yoruichi._

_Notas: cuando Yoruichi y Byakuya se conocieron en la Sociedad de almas, ella lo nombro 'Byakuya-bo', que significaba 'pequeño Byakuya' creo que es un lindo apodo y parece que no lo incomoda._

_En el capitulo anterior, Ichigo se refiere a Byakuya como 'Kuchiki', pero en algunos reviews señalaron que el no se refiere a él en el anime y manga. Eso quiere decir, que continuare haciendo que Ichigo y Byakuya refiriéndose al otro por sus apellidos._

_En __Japón, es considera muy rudo llamar a alguien por su nombre a menos que tu lo conozcas muy bien, esas es una de las razones por las que Byakuya estaba molesto cuando Ichigo hizo eso (también imagino a Ichigo listo para molestar al hermano de Rukia). Para la continuación de mi historia, no creo que estén listos para ir a un bar a emborracharse juntos (oh… ahora tengo una idea para una despedida de soltero…), creo ellos en el fondo se respetan._

_Así__ que, Byakuya no intenta matar a Ichigo, e Ichigo no esta intentando molestar a Byakuya. La Gran familia feliz._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas de Kaoru: hola, gomen por la demora u.u pero este semestre estuve muuuuy ocupada, no tuve mucho tiempo T-T, con suerte pude seguir algunos fics, y eso me frustro!, ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno, por eso aproveche para traducir xD.

Espero q les haya gustado este capitulo , y ya estoy traduciendo los otros fics que tengo.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta(me hacia falta una beta xD), JaNy, es que la adoro xD, si no fuera por ella todavia estaria ahi cabeceando que poner en ciertas partes xD. Gracias JaNy

Bn espero que esten todos bien, se cuidan, y espero dejen sus review!.

bye


End file.
